1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for recording and/or reproducing informations onto or from a recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of apparatus for recording and/or reproducing informations on or from a recording medium, it has been known to use a magnetic sheet as the recording medium for video signals. In this kind of apparatus, it has been customary that when monitoring the reproduced video signal, the magnetic sheet must be concurrently rotated always in cooperation with the magnetic head to read the recorded video signal on the magnetic sheet. Because of this, there was a drawback that as the reproduction of the video signal in one and the same track on the magnetic sheet is recycled for a long time, the magnetic sheet is worn out unevenly in portions of the area as if it were scratched. Also since the magnetic head is prematurely abraded, the fluctuation of the recording and reproducing characteristics of the magnetic head is intensified.